Yukkuri Remilia
Overview One of the few "true" predatory yukkuri in existence. Behavior Yukkuri Remilias are predators, feeding on other yukkuri for their main source of food in the wild. In captivity, they can be fed a variety of foods. They often have a body, resembling the true Remilia Scarlet dressed in a "puffy" dress with frills and ribbons, but shorter than the original. They have wings with which they use to fly. It's not clear if the wings are used for flight in aerodynamical ways, if they serve as some kind of anti-gravity generators, or a focus for a levitation spell. Either way, a Remilia-type with it's wings removed cannot fly until they have regenerated (which, given their powers, may happen in minutes). Their regenerative powers are even higher than that of other yukkuri, with wounds healing in seconds, resulting in a sort of limited immortality (as long as the wound doesn't kill it instantly, it regenerates). If the Remilia is under constant wounding or attack, however, they appear to heal much slower. A favorite past-time of domesticated, bodied Remilias (including Sakuya's) is doing a kind of "dance" which involves putting their hands on their waists and falling over a lot, while singing "uuu~". They may occasionally dance the "Caramelldansen", a type of meme, too. Bodied Remilias are also known for letting off stinky farts. Wild Remilias are usually seen without bodies and at times may have two bird-like legs, used for grabbing and carrying items or prey. When attacked, they will either thrash about, roll on the floor and call for help from "Zaguya" (Sakuya) or try to fly to the Scarlet Devil Mansion or their nests. In some stories, bodied Remilias only accept sweet food (preferably pudding), upon being given other food, they'll somehow destroy it and/or toss it in a nearby toilet announcing "Throw away all the bad food" or something similar. As it's not consistent with them being predators, it probably only applies to the bodied domesticated Remilias, or ones that have been "spoiled" by giving them sweets. This is slightly odd, as most yukkuri like sweets due to the similarity they have to their own filling, but Remilias are filled with meat. In every other case, though, they will eat other yukkuri. As of current times, however, Remilias have no issue eating both yukkuri, sweets, and other foods. Relationship with other yukkuri Yukkuri Remilias are often bullied and abused by Flandres. If possible, a Sakuya will try to mate with a Remilia, or try to protect and guard it. Due to their predatory nature, most yukkuri avoid them. Speech *They say "uuu" a lot.(U~☆) *The speech of bodied Remiryas is always distorted, even when they're adults (though, in a way slightly different from the koyukkuris). In Japanese writing, they tend to add "zo" to their sentences, but as most of them can't speak properly, it comes out as "do". In the same vein, they end their verbs with "du" instead of "ru" *They'll instinctively cry for help from Yukkuri Sakuya.(Zaguya!) *They'll claim Scarlet Devil Mansion as their home and property. Trivia *A bodied Remilia-type (or several) is/are kept in Scarlet Devil Mansion as a pet by Sakuya Izayoi. She is fed with sweets and her favorite food is pudding. Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Embodiment of Scarlet Devil